1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to warheads, and more particularly to a cylindrical spiral channel blast-fragment warhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard warheads normally produce a fragment beam of relatively low concentration and velocity. It is not unusual for a warhead to produce a wide fragmentation pattern with an uneven distribution of fragments therein. The sections with few or no fragments therein may be due to the lack of symmetry about 360.degree. with respect to the warhead centerline. It may be due to the breakup of fragments, which is too great or uneven as the fragments move away from the centerline upon the explosion of the warhead device.